dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Screaming Death
Main Page= |Release Date = December 29th, 2014 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Whispering Death |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 5.8 *Pitch Rate: 9 *Turn Rate: 8.1 *Acceleration: 2.9 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 400 *FPR: 265 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 200 *HPR: 200 *DEF: 50 *Health: 4350 |Battle = *Firepower: 5.3 *Shot Limit: 14 *Base Damage: 9 (Titan: 10) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: ?) |Skills = *Burst *Wild |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 1,000 Gems *Member Price: 800 Gems |UDT = }} The Screaming Death is a Boulder Class dragon released on December 29th, 2014. They can be purchased for 1000 gems (800 for members) from the store. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"The Screaming Death, subspecies of the Whispering Death, is a Boulder Class dragon. According to Fishlegs, it is not documented in the Book of Dragons, but is named by Tuffnut. Bork the Bold said in his notes that the Screaming Death only hatches once every 100 years. :"The Screaming Death is attracted to light as opposed to having an aversion (only for young dragons), as the Whispering Deaths do. It also differs from the Whispering Death as its' tunnels are so large that they can cause islands to sink. The scales of the beast are extremely tough, as it is not phased by being hit with the Deadly Nadders' spines. The Screaming Death is also able to plow right through massive sea stacks with ease, just like the Red Death. The Screaming Death also seems to have a mutated maturity cycle and seems to become a full grown adult faster. :For more information on the Screaming Death, visit here. History *The Titanwing stage was introduced on September 2nd, 2016. Glitches *Due the lack of braking animation, the Screaming Death will display the flight animation until it stops. *Firing while Space Bar+Shift used to cause the Screaming Death's model to bug out. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood sdee.png|Screaming Death Egg sdeh.jpg|Screaming Death Hatchling bby sdeath fly.png|Baby Screaming Death flying baby sdeath.png|Baby Screaming Death screamd stand.png|Screaming Death Standing screamd idle.png|Screaming Death Idle screamd sit.png|Screaming Death Sitting screamd sleep 1.png|Screaming Death Sleeping (profile) screamd sleep 2.png|Screaming Death Sleeping (upper view) screamd swim.png|Screaming Death Swimming screamd fire.png|Screaming Death's fire s.death.gif|Screaming Death's Fire Speed size comp.png|Size comparison between a Screaming Death and a Whispering Death length comp.png|Length comparison between a Screaming Death and a Whispering Death screamd hover.png|Screaming Death Hovering screamd fly.png|Screaming Death Flying screamd fly shot.png|Screaming Death firing while flying screamd glide.png|Screaming Death Gliding screamd break.png|Screaming Death Braking Other Screaming Deaths loki scream.png|The Screaming Death jumpscare from Loki's Maze (2017) Titan Stage S.Death_titan1.png|Titan Screaming Death S.Death_titan2.png|Titan Screaming Death tscreamd stand.png|Titan Screaming Standing tscreamd idle.png|Titan Screaming Death Idle tscreamd sit.png|Titan Screaming Death Sitting tscreamd sleep 1.png|Titan Screaming Death Sleeping (profile) tscreamd sleep 2.png|Titan Screaming Death Sleeping (upper view) tscreamd swim.png|Titan Screaming Death Swimming tscreamd fire 1.png|Titan Screaming Death's fire s.death_titan.gif|Titan Screaming Death's Fire Speed tscreamd fire 2.png|The fire effects coming out of the head tscreamd head 1.png|Titan Screaming Death's head (front view) tscreamd head 2.png|Titan Screaming Death's head (profile) tscreamd head 3.png|Titan Screaming Death's head (upper view) tscreamd wingspan.png|Titan Screaming Death's Winspan tscreamd size.png|Titan Screaming Death's Size tscreamd hover.png|Titan Screaming Death Hovering tscreamd fly.png|Titan Screaming Death Flying tscreamd glide.png|Titan Screaming Death Gldiing tscreamd brake.png|Titan Screaming Death Braking Bioluminescent Patterns Category:Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Skill: Burst Category:Skill: Wild Category:Missing images Category:Trainable dragon Category:Reused Model Animation Dragons